This invention relates to the field of dial impulse relay circuits which upon receiving a dial impulse generated by a first circuit, repeat that dial impulse onto a second circuit. These relay circuits find utility in repeating impulses generated in a telephone set, but may find use in a variety of equipments requiring electrical isolation between a first circuit in which an impulse is generated and a second circuit to which the impulse is to be applied.
Prior relay circuits in the telephone apparatus arts have generally used a single two-winding relay as a repeating relay. These circuits have had the disadvantage of introducing relay response time distortions caused by differences between the relay operate time and the release time when the relay is used to supply current to a talking path or when used to repeat dial impulses on a talking path.
An object of the invention described herein is to provide a dial impulse relay circuit which substantially eliminates these relay response time distortions.